The Mark of Athena
by Alittletooobsessed97
Summary: What happens right after the Son of Neptune. Basically what i would like the next book to contain. Percabeth! T cause im paranoid.


**The Mark of Athena**

**Ok, so this is my first story, so I figured I might as well give it a shot. If you like it, ill post the next chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the title or anything.**

Annabeth

Annabeth knew that this could either be the worst or the best day of her life. On one hand, the Argo II was less than 30 minutes away from landing at the Roman camp, where Percy was. Percy. Annabeth thought that she would go insane without him. Just the thought of those deep sea-green eyes made her heart skip a beat.

But, even if she found Percy, he might not remember her. Or, what if he didn't love her anymore? Annabeth supposed he had loved her, even though neither of them had mustered up the courage to say the three words yet. Annabeth knew that she wouldn't be able to bear it. She had barely survived the eight months without him. Would she be able to survive the rest of her life if he was there, but not hers?

Percy

Frank and Hazel followed Percy outside, as the Argo II flew into view. Percy was almost unbearably nervous. He was going to see Annabeth. Her memory had kept him going over the past few months, and he had missed her terribly. He couldn't wait to see his girlfriend, with the blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. The ship began to land.

"Are you absolutely sure we shouldn't attack?" Octavian asked.

"For the last time, yes. If Percy trusts these guys, then I do, too." Reyna answered, giving Percy a strange look. Percy couldn't blame her. He was tapping his feet and looking around nervously. It was hard to play it cool at a time like this. The Argo II had landed.

The first one out of the ship was a tall blonde guy followed by a Cherokee girl who looked sort of wary. "Jason!" Reyna shouted and darted towards him. Jason looked a little apprehensive as Reyna approached him. Then Percy noticed that the other girl was standing a little closer to Jason than Reyna probably liked. 'Huh,' thought Percy, 'looks like Jason has some stuff to sort out.

The next person out of the ship was a dark-haired, elfish guy who looked eerily like Hazel's friend, Sammy. He was the one who had sent the message on the scroll. Percy heard Hazel make a small noise. She had noticed, too.

Finally, a thin blonde girl stepped slowly out of the ship. Percy's heart skipped more beats than he though was physically possible. Annabeth. Her grey eyes swept through the crowds, meeting his. Percy's face cracked into a huge smile, which she returned.

Annabeth

As soon as Annabeth saw Percy, she started running towards him at top speed. He also made his way to her, pushing through the crowd. Annabeth ran into Percy's arms and he spun her around, hugging her like there was no tomorrow. Annabeth squeezed him tight, mentally promising to never let go. "Ow", Percy muttered.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain" she mumbled into his shirt.

"I missed you, too, Wise Girl" He laughed. She tilted her head up and stared into his deep bluish-green eyes. Percy pressed his lips to hers, and the rest of the world melted away. Annabeth felt a little dizzy, so grateful that he was here, in front of her. When they finally broke away for air, Annabeth remembered how mad she had been at him, all the crying and worrying and sleepless nights. Then, she punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow!" Percy shouted, "What was that for!"

"For leaving me, you dummy! Do you have any idea how worried I was! It was eight months, Percy! You left me for eight months! Ugh, I hate you! I finally found someone who I can count on and…" Annabeth grew quiet, on the edge of hysteria. "No", she continued, laughing breathlessly, on the edge of hysteria. "I could never hate you." She took Percy's face in her hads, and touched her forehead to his.

"I love you, Percy." She murmured. Percy's eyes grew wide and his smile grew even larger.

"I love you, too, Annabeth," Percy whispered, "so much…"He kissed her again, even more passionalely than the first time, until someone yelled "Get a room!" and they reluctantly broke away.

"Later," Percy whispered.

"Yes, definitely later." Annabeth smiled.

Percy

After his little "reunion" with Annabeth, Percy grabbed her hand and walked her over to Frank and Hazel. Hazel's expression was like "omg that's so cute!", but Frank looked a little grossed out.

"Annabeth, this is Frank, son of Mars, and Hazel, son of Pluto." Percy introduced. They all talked for a minute, and then Jason walked over, looking a little overwhelmed.

"Oh, Percy, this is Jason" said Annabeth.

"Hey, I'm Percy" Percy introduced himself.

Jason laughed. "Yeah, I figured. You're all she ever talks about." Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!" Jason continued, "So, uh, I thought that maybe some explaining would be a good idea, tell the campers what's going on."

"Sounds good to me" Percy agreed. A few minutes later they were standing on the deck of the Argo II with Reyna, and everybody had quieted down.

"Alright," Jason started, "You're probably all confused about where I was and who all these people are. So, Percy and I will tell you. A few months ago, I woke up with no memory, thanks to Hera, who was captured. Then, I made my way with my new friends Leo and Piper," Jason paused to wave at them, "to the Greek camp, Camp Half-Blood. We met Annabeth Chase, who had been searching for her missing boyfriend, Percy Jackson." Percy and Annabeth both blushed a little. "Leo, Piper, and I rescued Hera. Then we discovered that Percy was here, and came looking." Jason nodded at Percy, indicating that it was his turn to explain.

"While all this was going on, I had also lost most of my memories and made my way here, to Camp Jupiter. Together, Frank, Hazel, and I were sent on a quest to free Thanatos and reclaim the camp's eagle. By the time we got back, I had regained my memory."

Reyna decided to chip in for the speech. "The point is that Hera took their memories to unite the two Camps. I know that the Greeks and the Romans have always been enemies, but the prophecies state that the Greeks and Romans must work together to defeat Gaea. Now, I think we can take the rest of the night to get to know each other and rest. Tomorrow, there will be a senate meeting to discuss the next move." She made it pretty clear that that was the end of the speech, and the crowd started to disperse. Percy glanced at Annabeth. He was so glad to have her back.

**So, that was the first chapter. Promises of more Percabeth in the next one. If you like it, I will try to post the next one soon. Thanks!**

**Alittletooobsessed97**


End file.
